Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon fiber composite coated with silicon carbide and a production method of the same.
Background Art
In general, metal is most often used as a material for the main bodies, chassis, or heat sinks of most electronic devices including a heat generating material. The reason is because of high thermal conductivity which the metal has.
As compared to other materials, metal has characteristics of rapidly diffusing absorbed heat to the surroundings, and when the characteristics are used, heat-sensitive electronic components may be prevented from being kept in a local high-temperature state. Furthermore, since metal has both high mechanical strength and processability such as sheet metal or metal mold, and cutting, it is appropriate to use metal as a material for heat dissipation, which requires processing into a complicated shape.
However, since metal has a relatively high density, the high density becomes a barrier for making products lighter, and is responsible for increasing the production costs.